Endless Fantasy
by Miss R. Hood
Summary: What happened if Sherlock jumped but survived in a different way. Will go through a relationship between John and Sherlock Fem!Sherlock and John Takes place after The Reichenbach Fall Please read and Review! Rate T to be safe Found picture online
1. Chapter 1

John watched as Sherlock fell. He saw the iconic coat flail upwards as his best friend fall down. He was running across the street before he knew it himself. He didn't want it to be true. He replayed the last conversation that he had with the detective.

"_Okay, look up. I'm on the rooftop_."

"_Oh god."_

"_I— I— I can't come down so we'll just have to do it like this." John was looking up at the roof._

"_What's going on?"_

"_An apology. It's all true"_

"_What?"_

"_Everything they said about me. I invented Moriarty.__"_

"_Why are you saying this?"_

"_I'm a fake."_

"_Sherlock—"_

"_The newspapers were right all along. I want you to tell Lestrade, I want you to tell Mrs. Hudson and Molly. In fact, tell anyone who will listen to you. That I created Moriarty for my own purposes."_

"_Okay, shut up, Sherlock. Shut up. The first time we met—the first time we met—you knew all about my sister, right?"_

"_Nobody could be that clever."_

"_You could."_

John pulled his mind out of the past and put it into the present. He was performing CPR on his best friend. He pushed the curly black hair out of her face and then started up the compressions again. He checked her heart beat and then the paramedics arrived. He watched as the EMTs loaded her onto the stretcher and then into the ambulance.

"Wait!" John shouted, "I'm Dr. John Watson, I'm her doctor." The EMTs nodded and he jumped into the back unaware of anything else going on.

* * *

The ambulance blared through the crowded London streets as John grabbed Sherlock's hand. He looked at her. Blood was smeared down the side of her face and was matting her curls. The EMTs were still assessing the damage, but John knew it wasn't good. The likelihood of Sherlock surviving that type of fall were slim, but the solider was still hopeful. The ambulance pulled to a screeching halt and the doctors and nurses pulled Sherlock out of the vehicle and into the hospital.

"Sir?" One of the EMTs said, looking at John. John looked up from where Sherlock had been taken, his gaze still somewhat far away.

"Y-yes?" he stuttered.

"You'll need to go to the waiting room and fill out some paperwork for us, if you can. If not, call a relative or someone for your friend." With that being said, the EMT left and John trudged into the hospital.

He sat down in the waiting room, filled out the papers and stayed for what felt like hours. No one called him, no one texted him. He was waiting for Mycroft to send a text or even a car for him, but they never arrived. John just stared at the wall until a doctor came out.

"Sherlock Holmes?" John shot out of his chair when he heard that name be called.

"Yes?" John asked impatiently. "Dr. John Watson." He said, introducing himself.

"Ah, Dr. Watson, Ms. Holmes suffered from a couple of major broken bones and trauma to the head. She's knocked out right now because of medication but we are on the lookout for signs of a coma. It's common for-" John cut the doctor off.

"Yes I know. Can I go see her now?" The doctor nodded and led John to room 221. John smiled a little when he saw the room number but then he gasped when he walked into the room.

Sherlock's legs, and arms were covered in plaster. Her head was wrapped in thick, white gauze, which was slowly turning red, and her hair had been cut short.

"Uh, her left leg was shattered, her right calf was just broken, both of her arms were broken and we had to cut her hair when we were operating. Her ribs are all broken, but thankfully, despite that, she didn't receive any organ damage." The doctor listed the damage. The solider nodded and pulled the plastic chair up to Sherlock's bedside and sat there, holding her hand. The doctor took this as his cue to leave. John sat there, in hospital room 221, crying as his best friend and _crush_ lay in limbo.

John refused to leave Sherlock's side until she woke up. He remembered waking up from his surgery in Afghanistan with no one around besides doctors and he hated that feeling. He moved to use the bathroom and get food; that was it. Nobody came around. Mrs. Hudson was used to them being out for days on end, Lestrade was most likely working on some case and Mycroft sent John a text asking about something irrelevant. John finally left the hospital to get showered and change after the third day of waiting. The staff assured him that the second something changed, he would know.

John walked back to the flat. He needed to think about everything that was happening to him. His best friend jumped off a building, because she _said_ she was fraud, and John knew that she was facing off with Moriarty before she jumped, so it had to be something that he said to her to make her jump. John turned onto Baker Street and entered the flat. The air tasted stale, so he opened a window to let in some fresh air. Mrs. Hudson had left some food in the fridge for the pair for when they got home from the case. John grabbed the jam and spread it on some bread that they had left over from the previous week. He ate his bread and then went into the shower.

For the first time in years, John broke down crying as he sat on the floor of the tub while water rained down on him from the shower head. He cried for his sister, for his parents, for his lost friends in the army, and most of all he cried for Sherlock. The wonderful woman he met who saved his life. If he didn't meet the quirky detective, he probably would have ended up killing himself. He stayed in the shower until the water ran cold. He slowly stood up, turned off the water, got out, and toweled off. He changed into a jumper, a pair of jeans and pulled socks on, deciding to stay at the flat for the night. He walked by Sherlock's room. He wanted to open the door but decided against it, because he knew if he went in, he would break down crying. He went into the living room of the flat and settled into Sherlock's armchair. He snuggled up into the blanket that she had on the back and inhaled her scent. He soon fell asleep, feeling secure wrapped in Sherlock's familiar smell.

* * *

John woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He blindly grabbed it from in his pocket.

"Hello?" he mumbled out, his voice sounding gravely from sleep.

"Dr. Watson, this is St. Bart's." John sat up straight when he heard who was on the other side of the phone call.

"Yes, has something happened?" He asked nervously.

"Well, she seems to be waking up."

John almost dropped the phone, "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Alright." The nurse said and hung up. John flew out of the flat after shoving his shoes on. He, once again, decided to walk to Bart's, because he still needed time to clear his head. He arrived ten minutes later and went to the second floor.

"Can I help you?" the nurse behind the counter asked. John turned to looked at her.

"Uh, Sherlock Holmes?" he mumbled.

"Room 221, down the corridor and on your left." She handed John a visitor's pass and he tried not to run down the hall. He got to her room and paused outside to compose himself. He took a deep breath, and pushed the door open. John walked in and stared at the bed. Sherlock was still lying on her back, and she had water by the top of her bed. John pulled the plastic chair next to her and sat down to wait.

John was in the room for roughly twenty minutes before he noticed that Sherlock was waking up. He grabbed her hand and waited until she was awake.

"John?" she mumbled. She was blinking her eyes to get the sleep out and to focus on John, who smiled as she woke up.

"I'm here, Sherlock." He said as he let go of her hand, but as he moved his hand away, she held tight, not realizing her arms were broken. "Oi, watch your arms." He said, chuckling slightly. Sherlock smiled a little and then groaned.

"What happened?" she muttered. He looked at her, surprised.

"Y-you don't r-remember?"

"No, I remember, I just don't want to talk about it right now. But I have to hear it and you're here right now." She smiled a little. John almost melted when he saw that smile.

"Well, basically, uh Moriarty and you faced off and he must have said something for you to jump. You called me and you told me that you were a fake, and that you were ashamed about it and then you jumped. You have a shattered leg, a broken calf and two broken arms, and you have a major concussion." John mumbled out as he heard Sherlock let out a sigh of relief.

"Two broken arms?"

"Yeah, that's what doctors said. You must have tried to break your fall with your arms. Not very smart on your part." John smirked.

"Don't be such an idiot John." She returned.

"Never do that again. Sherlock. I'm serious, when I saw you on the ground, I thought I lost you forever. I nearly had a heart attack in the ambulance." She nodded at him and stared at the wall across from her bed.

"Has Mycroft called yet?" she asked and John was surprised. She hated her brother.

"Not yet, he texted me four days ago, the day after you jumped. He was asking about Moriarty, I ignored him because I was worrying about you, the first two days after severe head trauma are the worst, that's when people usually lapse into a coma." John admitted, pulling out his phone. He brought up Mycroft's text and showed it to Sherlock.

"Ah, just asking about Moriarty, typical Mycroft. I'm surprised he didn't follow up when you didn't answer or when he didn't see us enter the flat at night." John nodded a little. He let out a sigh. "John? What's wrong?" Sherlock asked.

John stared at her and blinked back tears that he was holding in. He started to laugh a little. "Sherlock! For the genius that you are, you are really thick sometimes! I thought for the past four days that you were going to leave me and I would never get to tell you what I really want to tell you! It took you jumping off a building for me to realize that _I love you_. I absolutely love you. I love everything about you. I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way but I had to tell you. I can't believe it took me this long to tell you." John said as he wiped his face with his sleeve and sighed again.

"John? Are you serious?" She looked into John's eyes, searching for any hints of a lie, "you are serious. Thank god. John, I know I'm not the best at social cues or expressing my feelings, but that's who I am. I know that I'm attracted to you, both physically and emotionally, if that makes sense. You make me feel human when no one else can. You make me _happy_, nobody has ever done that before. John, I think I love you too."

* * *

Hi everyone! So here's a new story! I'm taking a break from Criminal Minds for a bit because frankly I don't like the new episodes.

Here is my first Sherlock fic! It features Fem!Sherlock and John!

Thanks to my wonderful beta **daleksanddetectives,** this is tens time better! I hope you all enjoy and leave me reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

John stared at the injured women sitting in the hospital bed, covered in plaster and gauze.

"W-what did you say?" John stammered out. He searched Sherlock's face for even a hint of deception but couldn't find any.

"I love you." Sherlock repeated, watching John carefully. They seemed to be having a bit of a staring contest.

"So, I'm not hearing things." The doctor mumbled, a small smile creeping onto his face. Sherlock returned the smile, before looking towards the end of the bed, where her chart was sitting.

"John? Pass me my chart please." John passed it over, and resumed watching her.

"So now what?"

"What do you mean?" She asked as John flipped the pages of the chart for her to read.

"Well we basically just confessed how we feel about each other and you sort of just brushed it off." John said. He felt silly because he knew first-hand how awkward Sherlock could be when it came to expressing her feelings.

"Oh. Right. That. Well, I just thought that since it's mutual, that… you know, we could be a couple?" She mumbled. John looked slightly shocked. He pretended to mull it over because he didn't want to seem desperate.

"You want to do that?" The doctor asked. Sherlock nodded and was about to say something when Mycroft walked into her room.

"My dear sister, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" The elder Holmes asked as he leaned on his iconic umbrella. John stood up, left the chart on the bed side, and excused himself so the siblings could chat. Sherlock watched as John left, her expression becoming disappointed as the door clicked shut.

"Why are you here?" She asked, bitterly. She would be in the hospital for over five days, thankful for having been unconscious for two of those, and now her _stupid brother _had the guts to show up.

"To check up on you and the good Doctor Watson. I haven't heard from you in a couple of days regarding Moriarty, so I figured you were somewhere in St. Bart's. On my way over, I was reading the paper and saw a story about how you jumped off a building…" he trailed off. Sherlock huffed and went to cross her arms, wincing when she remembered they were broken and in casts.

"Since when do you care?"

Mycroft sighed and looked at the chair next to her bed with a questioning look. Sherlock nodded and her brother sat down.

"I always care, Sherlock, I just don't show it like a normal person. You know that, you do it too." Sherlock rolled her eyes and frowned.

"Where's John?" she asked.

"I think he went to get something from the cafeteria. Do you need something?" Sherlock shook her head.

"Did Lestrade's men find Moriarty's body on the roof?" The red-headed Holmes nodded, "good. He shot himself before I jumped. He told me that he had guns on John, Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade. I didn't know what else to do besides give him what he wanted in the end. I had to do it, Mycroft. God, why the hell am I telling _you _this? I couldn't let him kill my only friends." She started to get frustrated that she couldn't move. Her heartbeat monitor began to speed up. Mycroft stood up and did something that shocked his sister; he leant over the bed and gave her a gentle hug, being careful of her ribs. He dropped some paper from his pocket on the table and nodded to her before leaving. Sherlock's eyes stayed wide until John came back into the room. She relaxed when she saw him.

"Are you okay? What did your brother want?" John asked as he put a cup of tea with a straw in it on Sherlock's bedside table.

"Typical Mycroft things. Just to be annoying, the usual." Sherlock said, already brushing off the conversation with her brother but not deleting it just yet. She looked at her tea, wishing she could use her arms. John, seeing his flatmate's gaze, picked the cup up and put the straw in Sherlock's mouth. She took a sip and then nodded a thanks. "Where's my doctor?" She asked and then shook her head, "let me rephrase that, my other doctor?" She smiled at John, who grinned in return.

"I can get her for you if you want."

"Please," Sherlock said, to get John to leave the room. John stood up and left to find the doctor. Sherlock looked at the paper Mycroft placed on the table. She was staring at the front page of a tabloid newspaper. It read, "Consulting Detective is proven innocent, says Yard and British Government." She nodded to the paper, even though no one was in her room. Minutes later, John came back with her doctor in tow. She started to notice everything about the doctor. Divorced, owner of three cats, not sleeping at night, nightmares probably. Boring, she thought as her doctor was talking.

"Sherlock? Hello? Are you listening?" John was looking at her, an odd look on his face.

"Yes, I'm listening," she snapped. "She was saying that I'm lucky to be alive and that I can leave in three days after my arms are set in the regular casts along with my legs. I'm always listening John." Both doctors nodded.

"Ms. Holmes, do you have someone that can help you with personal hygiene when you go home? If not, we can send a nurse-" Sherlock cut her off with a sharp nod and then turned her head towards the window dismissively. The doctor took that as her cue to leave, so she nodded to John and left. John sat back in the chair.

"Sherlock."

No response.

"Sherlock!"

John still didn't get an answer.

"I'm going to leave if you're going to act like this." John threatened. He didn't want to, but if saying it was going to get Sherlock to act somewhat normally he would. She slowly turned her head towards John and glared at him. "If you are going to be in a mood, I am going to leave. I have to go clean up the flat and get stuff to make sure we can move a wheel chair around all of the mess of the flat and the things that we have." He started to stand up. Sherlock whined so John sat back down.

"Don't go. Please. You just got here. I'm lost without my blogger." She muttered, just loud enough for John to hear. She smirked at her own words and nodded.

"Okay, I won't, but I have to go tonight to get the flat ready."

"Alright." Sherlock said and then looked between John and the space of her bed. "Sit with me for now?" she asked timidly. She was going to try and work on expressing her feelings in a positive way so she thought that sitting next to John would be a good start. John was taken aback. Sherlock never initiated physical contact, so the fact that she wanted to lie with John was a huge thing. John nodded a little and shuffled next to Sherlock. He gently moved her arm so he could snuggle comfortably next to her. They just stayed next to each other in companionable silence for the rest of the day.

* * *

hiiii! so here is chapter 2! thanks to my wonderful beta! **daleksanddetectives**! shes wonderful! check out her page as well!

also i dont anything, not the show, not Cumberbatch and not Freeman, i wish those

Read and review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Soon visiting hours were over, and the nurses shooed John out. John bid Sherlock a good night and left St. Bart's. He was about to catch a cab to head back to Baker Street when a sleek black government vehicle pulled up. John muttered something about Mycroft and his stupid cameras before getting in the car. Instead of the women who was usually in the car, Mycroft greeted the doctor with a slight nod. John slid in and pulled the door shut. The driver pulled away from the hospital and they were soon out of London.

"Mycroft, where the hell are we going? I have to get the flat cleaned up, and then go back to the hospital."

"Dr. Watson, I have people cleaning the flat up as we speak. I will have you back at St. Bartholomew's before visiting hours start tomorrow. Now just be quiet." Mycroft said as he waved his hand dismissively to end the conversation. John closed his eyes and leaned against the window. He wondered where they going. The two men sat in silence until the car finally stopped. Mycroft exited the car and John followed. They walked for a bit. John wasn't particularly tired, considering he was used to staying up for nights while working cases. Mycroft stopped by a bench and sat. They were in a park in a town four hours outside of London. At 2AM, the park was empty. The lamps were on and the wind was gently rustling the leaves of the trees.

"Mycroft, what the hell do you want with me?"

"We have to talk."

"We could have done that in the flat."

"Too risky."

John looked at the older Holmes oddly.

"What the hell?! You're the one with cameras in our flat! What is going on?!"

"He didn't die John."

Watson's eyes widen, and his jaw dropped.

"What the f-" Mycroft cut John off.

"Let me finish. Sherlock was drugged. She thought she heard a gunshot right in front of her but in reality, it was a shot down below on the street. When Moriarty pulled the trigger everything that should happen, happened minus the bullet coming out of the chamber. Moriarty pulled off the biggest trick in the book, and I have no idea how he did it or where he is. None of the cameras have been able to pick him up. His body was brought to St. Bartholomew's and then the cameras on all the exits of the morgue cut out directly after the body was brought in. Ms. Hooper was found unconscious with a note taped to her back." Mycroft pulled a sealed envelope out of his suit pocket and handed it to the army doctor. It was labeled _"Dr. John Watson, 221B Baker Street"_.

"Did you open it?" Watson asked wearily, the lack of sleep finally catching up to him.

"No, we just ran tests on it and it came back clean." John nodded and pulled out a small pocket knife to open it. He slit the envelope and pulled out a letter. "Is Molly okay?" John asked as he unfolded the think, cream colored paper. Mycroft nodded as John scanned the paper. He stared at the signature.

"_Dear Dr. John Watson,_

_ I know that your precious Sherlock is currently in the hospital because of me. I knew she would never kill herself and she knew that I would never kill myself. __I also know what you're thinking. Why I am sending this letter to you? I simply could have sent it to dear __Lockie__ or her brother, but I figured you were the best choice. Only because of how close you are with her. The brother is barely even in her life, only when he needs her. If I sent it to her, you never would knew that this letter was ever written.__ The brother is probably trying to look for me but he won't succeed.__ My people are everywhere, in places that even the British Government are too stupid to look. He'll never find me unless I want to be found. _

_For now, I'm content with hiding from you. When you read this, tell _Lockie _that I called off the guns for now. She'll know what I'm talking about.__ Watch your back Watson. When I am ready to reappear I will. For now, take care of Sherlock. _

_Sincerely,  
Jim __Moriarty"_

John stared at the paper and clenched his fists. He threw the paper at Mycroft and stood up. He started to pace back and forth in front of the elder Holmes.

"How could you let this happen!? You know exactly what he is capable of! I can't believe that this is happening! How can someone steal a body from a morgue and cut all the damn cameras around the building!" John pulled at his hair, "she is going to know what we talked about! I don't need her to be worrying about this while she is recovering. She'll never stop bothering me about this conversation until I tell her." Mycroft nodded and sighed.

"John, I seriously doubt that she'll worry about this. Yes, she'll figure it out eventually, but she'll be focused on other things, like getting out of the casts that she's in."

"You really don't know your sister, do you? She's always focusing on multiple things at once! She'll be focusing on getting better, cases that Lestrade sends, and _this conversation_! Damn it Mycroft, how can you not know your younger sister? I honestly don't understand where you and her spilt. You're more alike than either of you will ever want to admit." John threw his hands up in the air and then pulled his hair again. "Take me back to London, now. It's your fault that Sherlock is in the hospital. You had to go blabbing to Moriarty about her. _Your fault_, I hope you know that." John ended the conversation by turning on his heel like he would if dismissed in the military, and walked back to the car.

Mycroft sighed and stood, using his umbrella as a cane to hoist his frame up. He followed the fuming doctor to the car. Both men got in the car and they were headed back to London. Mycroft tried to figure out something to say but he was speechless. He truly couldn't figure out how to speak to the man who loved Sherlock. Mycroft always knew something would happen between the flatmates of 221B. It was just a matter of time. Each of them needed the other. The younger Holmes had always been odd. She would never play with the other girls, she would rather read and do experiments. When high school came around, her life got even harder. Other students constantly bullied her for being smarter than them and for being younger than them. She still gets bullied by the people she works with. John was the first person that truly understood Sherlock. Mycroft decided that it was better to stay silent during the car ride back to London.

After arriving back in the capital, the government vehicle pulled up to Baker Street. John got out and leaned on the door and looked at Mycroft.

"I suppose we will be in touch." And with that John slammed the door and crept into the flat, careful not to disturb Mrs. Hudson. He kicked off his shoes and hung his jacket up on the peg. He stared at the smiley face that had been crudely spray painted on the patterned wallpaper. He desperately wanted to pull his gun out and just empty a clip into the spray paint. John plopped onto the sofa, deciding against the gun, because he knew Mrs. Hudson would been even more annoyed with the pair of them. He finally fell asleep around 6:30, half an hour after getting home from the meeting with Mycroft.

He fell asleep with thoughts about the future with Sherlock running through his mind.

* * *

hi again! here is chapter 3! i love the reviews im getting, although i wish i was getting more but who doesnt? I just saw the new Star Trek and Cumberbatch is fricking hot in that movie, GO SEE ITTT!

I dont own anything, just the idea!

Thanks to **daleksanddetectives, **my brilliant beta! Love her!

Read and Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

John woke up to the sound of his phone ringing for the second time that week. He expected the call to be from the hospital, calling about Sherlock's annoyingness.

"What did she do?" John asked when he answered the phone.

"Besides jump off a building, nothing yet." John heard Lestrade's voice.

"Oh, Lestrade, what do you need? You woke me up..." The doctor trailed off, purposefully ignoring the comment about Sherlock jumping off a building.

"Sorry about that, I was calling to ask how she was. I know Mycroft took care of clearing her name and apparently attached the Yard's name to it as well."

"She's awake and acting like herself, considering what happened," John said as he rolled out of bed. "Do you want to stop by Baker Street, it's easier to talk and I would feel more comfortable if we talked in person." He heard Greg grunt something to someone in the office.

"Okay, I'll be by in 20 minutes."

With that John ended the call and hopped into the shower. After the shower, John threw on his cream colored jumper and a pair of slacks. He set the kettle to boil and looked to see what Mycroft's men had done. They had made the flat wheelchair accessible and picked things up off of the floor so Sherlock would be able to move around. John was thankful that Mycroft had people to do that stuff, but he was still annoyed with the older Holmes.

Lestrade walked into the flat a couple of minutes later.

"Lestrade." John said in greeting as he got mugs out for the tea. Lestrade dumped himself on to the sofa.

"So what the hell happened?" Lestrade asked, straight to the point. He knew some of the story from Mycroft, but only a little bit of it. John busied himself with making the tea before handing Lestrade a cup. The military doctor leaned on the wall across from the sofa.

"What I can tell you is that Moriarty and Sherlock had a chat. He said something to her and that made her jump off of the building. That's what I know. I have no idea what he said or did that would cause her to jump off a build, but he succeeded in whatever he was planning." John left out the part about the consulting criminal being alive, Greg didn't need to know about that.

Lestrade sat in some confusion. He drank his tea and thought about what John had said.

"So he convinced her to jump off of a building to kill herself?" John nodded slowly. "How is she?"

"Herself. You know how she is." Lestrade nodded. He drank the rest of his tea and placed the empty mug on the table.

"Thanks for the tea John, I have to get back to the Yard, I told them I wouldn't be gone that long, so I better get going." Lestrade stood up and left the flat with a tight smile. John thought he was done with visitors but Mycroft had other plans. The British Government strolled into the flat like he owned it moments after Lestrade's leave.

"John, we have to talk." He said.

"We talked last night." John muttered as he stood up to make himself another cup of tea.

"Yes, but this time about other things."

"Other things?"

"Mainly my sister and how she grew up. It will be important to know that information while she recovers." John cocked his head to the side, handed Mycroft a cup of tea and then sat in his armchair. "After we talked last night, I figured that I should tell you about some of her past so it makes helping her easier."

"Easier?" John repeated.

"I suppose the word isn't easier because we both know that my sister is a pain in the ass but I think you'll understand what I mean after I tell you." John nodded and Mycroft dove into his story.

"I practically raised Sherlock. When she was born, I was already 17. My parents had me young and they wanted to wait awhile before having another child. After she was born, our parents weren't around a lot. Sherlock had a lot of nannies, more than I can remember, because of her personality. When I left for university, she was 3. I started late because I was worried about her. I would be home on the weekends and I would call every night when I wasn't busy. She grew up without our parents. They were always away at parties or out of town for business. They made sure they were home for holidays and birthdays but otherwise they weren't around much.

"By the time she was in high school, she was younger then everyone by a year, she started when she was 13 rather than 14. It wasn't much of an age gap, but the kids in her school hated her for being smarter than the rest. She took advanced classes, corrected the teachers constantly and corrected students on anything as well." Mycroft paused and took a sip of the tea John had made. "She was 16 when she graduated. She took enough credits to graduate early and I wasn't going to stop her. Mummy and Father wanted her to stay for her senior year but she didn't want to. I finally convinced our parents to let her graduate because I told them that it was better for the family name if she wasn't in school anymore. All my parents cared about was the name of the family.

"I shouldn't tell you this but you have to know about it. After she was in her second year of university, she got into drugs. That's why when you first met her, Lestrade came here on a drug bust. He was the only person who was able to get Sherlock off the drugs. He told her that if she got clean she could work on cases. Sherlock cleaned up extremely quickly after that conversation. I was quite surprised when I found that out, but she always wanted to be called in on a case. She knew Lestrade wouldn't lie to her.

"You're probably trying to figure out how this will make it more tolerable to care for my sister and to be completely honest, so am I. You had to know this, and this was the right time to tell you John. In time, everything will fall into place just like it should. There is no rushing the next couple of months." Mycroft looked at his phone which had made a noise twenty minutes ago. He rolled his eyes and then sighed. "I really must be going. Thank you for listening John, it will all help you in the future." Mycroft pulled himself up with his umbrella and left John with tons of information to process.

* * *

howdy everyone! i got this from my awesome beta **daleksandetectives **a couple of days ago, but my prom just happened and i have graduation tomorrow so i have been a little busy with all of that excitement. I'm going away next week so i wont be able to update during it but I will be able to write, so an update wont be too long of a wait.

Thanks for all of the support, a special thanks to **delia cerrano, **for giving me an idea of where to take this chapter with Sherlock's little backstory.

I dont owe anything. Thanks again. Read and Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

John watched as Mycroft left the flat. He stared at the now empty seat across from him. Sherlock's brother had dropped a ton of information on him and left. John grabbed his computer and started to type up what he had just learned. It was easier for him to process everything once it was written down. He printed the list and stared at it.

_-Sherlock did drugs_  
_-Greg got her off of them in return for the ability to work cases _

_-Mycroft raised Sherlock_  
_-Parents weren't around at all, only for "important" stuff_

_-Picked on throughout all of high school_  
_-Led to her graduating early "better for the family name?" (ask about this at a later time)_

The list was considerably shorter than John thought it would be, but that was all that Mycroft really told him. Mycroft had spoken a lot when he was here but really he had only told John the three things he'd listed. The doctor folded the paper and stuck it in his pocket as he left the flat. He stopped by sweet shop to pick up some chocolate he knew Sherlock loved. She never really ate on cases but she always had chocolate in her pockets of her favorite coat. John made a mental note to get the coat dry-cleaned while Sherlock was in the hospital. He would have to take it today, along with her blue scarf that she was wearing when she jumped. He entered the hospital and went straight to Sherlock's room. She was awake and watching the telly because she still couldn't really use her arms.

"John!" She exclaimed happily. "The doctors said I could leave today!" John smiled at the tone of his _girlfriend_. He never thought he would be able to consider Sherlock his girlfriend and he was happy about that.

"That's great news, Sherlock! I picked something up for you on my way here." Sherlock stared at John as he pulled the bag from the sweet shop out of his pocket.

"That's my favorite shop! How'd you know?"

"That, my dear Sherlock, is classified information," John said with a wink.

"Can I have one? I can't use my arms." John nodded and pulled a piece out of the bag. Sherlock opened her mouth and waited for John. He felt silly feeding Sherlock but this was going to be a normal occurrence over the next two months or so until she could properly use her arms.

After she ate her chocolate, Sherlock smiled. "Thank you."

She leaned forward towards John and he leaned towards her. John waited for Sherlock to start anything. He wanted her to feel comfortable with the relationship. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then flopped back onto her pillows. John quickly stood up with a slight frown on his face but he turned it into a smile before Sherlock could notice. Sherlock's doctor walked into the room.

"Ms. Holmes, Dr. Watson." She said with greeting. "I already told Sherlock this but we're able to send her home today. I'm going to send you off to get your casts replaced in a minute. While that is happening, Dr. Watson will you be able to fill some paper work out for her?" John nodded as nurses came in to whisk Sherlock away to change the casts. John followed the doctor to her office and was handed a clip board that was full of paperwork.

"What's all of this?" John asked as he started to read through the first paper.

"Standard discharge paperwork and paperwork for rent-" John's phone went off.

"Excuse me for a moment." John pulled his phone out and looked at the screen.

_Don't worry about renting anything. Just fill out the regular paperwork for her-MH_

_Will do-JW_

"Actually, I just need to fill out the regular discharge papers. Sherlock's brother has a wheelchair from when he uh, broke his leg a 10 years ago so we'll just use that one." John fumbled around for that little lie and stared at his paperwork. He filled out what he could and that was all the doctor needed anyway. He went to Sherlock's room and grabbed the bag that had Sherlock's clothes from the day of her fall in and left. John went to the waiting room and found Mycroft waiting there as well.

"John." Mycroft said as he nodded towards the doctor.

"What brings you here?"

"Well considering neither of you have a car, and there is no way you'll be getting Sherlock into a cab in her current state, I figured I could help my sister out. Plus I have to bring the wheelchair over anyway. And to be honest, I'm worried about you two. Life in that flat is going to be quite different now considering that you are together with her and that she is going to be relying on you for a majority of things now. Sherlock was never the best at expressing her feelings and in fact, she still is like that. I'm surprised that she was even able to tell you how she felt about you. I never thought I would see my sister in a relationship. But you're different John. You're a good fit for her."

John stared at the elder Holmes. He was taken aback by the compliment he just received but composed himself as Sherlock was pushed into the waiting room by a nurse who was talking quickly. Sherlock was nodding and adding some responses where she felt they were needed. The nurse said her goodbyes to Sherlock and left her with John and Mycroft.

"Why is he here?" the brunette asked the doctor.

"Well first off, he's your brother and he does in some weird way care about you," John started to push the wheelchair towards the elevator, "Second off, he's giving us a lift home since we don't have a car. And third, I'm going to need help getting you into the flat." Sherlock started to protest but John stopped her quickly. "No, I couldn't ask Greg, he's working, as is Molly and Mrs. Hudson isn't strong enough to help." Sherlock huffed a little in her spot and then nodded a smidge.

"Fine." She never gave up without a fight. John knew something was wrong. He would ask her about it after they got her home and settled. The rest of the walk to the car was silent and as was the ride in the car home to Baker Street. The two men had a bit of a hard time getting Sherlock into the flat but they did it and that was that. Mycroft left John a note for Sherlock to read later because he had some government business to attend to.

Sherlock was settled on the sofa, she seemed to be off in her Mind Palace when John came out of the bathroom. He looked at her. He stared at her for some time until she came back into reality. John smiled warmly and she watched him walk into the kitchen to make tea.

* * *

Hi! So i am back! i have had a lot going on in my life but here is chapter 5 :) thanks to my wonderful beta **daleksanddetectives **she is wonderful! check out her page! any suggestions on where to take this story, let me know! i will try my hardest to make them work if they work :)

i dont own any of this, its just an idea.


End file.
